The Princess of death
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: After accidently absorbing all of his powers Orihime must now take up the roll of substitute soul reaper! Though when things finally start to settle down tragedy strike leaving Orihime with no choice but go save and save him from his impending death, with the help of her friends! Warning: Male Rukia and Orihime's cooking, yes so beware! Chapter One: When grey eyes met blue


_HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO MY WONDERFUL NEW STORY! _

_Said story has been brewing in my head for months now! :D_

_HYPER FOR NO REASON! _

_I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! _

_Oh! Warning: Possible (defiantly) Typo's ahead, though I do try! _

_Disclaimer: I-I don't own Bleach! _

_^That was so hard to say! TT_TT I wish I did... _

_R&R_

_ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY! _

* * *

_**Chapter One: When grey eyes met blue **_

* * *

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Grey eyes fluttered open, only to close seconds later…

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Once again, grey eyes opened sleepily "Five more minutes…" and closed again .

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! **_

A sigh was heard.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-**_

Finally, a petite hand slammed roughly down on top of the damned alarm clock, stopping the annoying, repetitive and irritable beeping, it was shortly followed by a groan.

It was too early, way too early. It was only 6 AM!

However, if she wanted her and Kaede to make it to school on time, for once, then she would have to suck it up and drag herself out of bed.

And that's exactly what she did...

* * *

It was approximately forty-five minutes later when Orihime finally decided to brave it.

She swallowed and took a deep breath, before lifting her hand up and knocking on the younger Inoue's door before entering before walking over to her sister bedside. She gave a small smile seeing Kaede wrapped up in her covers, sleeping peacefully.

Unfortunately, Kaede wasn't a morning person, nope not at all, she preferred night-time unlike Orihime who liked the daytime, who had dubbed her younger sister the Batman of Karakura.

"Kaede it's time to get up." She whispered while nudging her slightly.

…No reply…

"Kaede." She repeated louder this time, again shaking her slightly.

Still no reply.

"Kaede!"

Kaede blinked sleepily "...humnuin" Then she closing her eyes again. Orihime sighed, shaking her head, another smile gracing her features.

She was going to have to take action!

Not one to be deterred –especially on a school day– Orihime retreated out of the sleeping girl's room only to appear a minute later with a cup full of cold water.

Looming across the top of her, she poured the cool water onto Kaede's face.

…Well at least that got a reaction …

Though it probably wasn't Orihime's best idea to be leaning over Kaede as she sprang up in shock, Orihime didn't have enough time to react.

"What the he-"

_**BAM! **_

The sibling's heads collided. "Ow." They both muttered, Orihime stumbled backward while Kaede just fell back onto her bed, both rubbing their saw heads.

That was going to leave a bruise…

* * *

They were both dressed, ready and eating their breakfast when it arrived.

Orihime was shovelling down her cereal, topped with Honey, watermelon and mint paste meanwhile Kaede was trying to eat her –less original and less poisons– plain cereal, without throwing it back up while watching her sister devour her own meal.

It appeared in the kitchen where the two teenagers sat eating. It was a thin looking male, who looked around twenty years old. He was wearing a white shirt, red tie and black trousers as if he had been at work or something similar before he died.

"Wooooo!" He started making the stereotypical ghosts in a failing attempt to haunt the girls. Meanwhile said girls just stared, watching as it floated around the room.

You see ever since they could remember both sisters have had the ability to see ghosts/soul or whatever they are called – but no one believes them though– and were regularly visited by them or just pass them on the street.

"WOOOO!" He started shouted again, homing in to the table and floating in front the two.

Kaede rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her breakfast while Orihime's eyes lit up.

"Hello Soul-san!" She greeted the spirited happily, who recoiled in shock.

"Y-you can see me?!" He exclaimed, flying in circles around Orihime while Kaede scoffed.

"Of course we can baka." She muttered as she went and placed her bowl into the sink.

"Kaede! Don't be rude to Soul-san!" Orihime scolded her sister who shrugged it while Orihime turned her attention back to the floating man "But yes we can see you! Isn't that great?!"

He blinked, "N-no one's been able to see me all morning!"

"Yeah that's because you're dead." Kaede commented from the sink.

Orihime nodded, "Yep! Normal people can't see you but we're special you see!" grabbing a tea towel and started drying the dishes, then passing them over to Kaede who'd finished washing and started putting them away.

"What about your parents?!" The soul exclaimed floating over to them. "Don't they thinks this is weird?!"

Orihime grinned, "We don't have any parents."

"Hu?"

"We live on our own!" Orihime exclaimed seemingly unfazed, placing the last dish away. "You se-" She started again but was cut off by the doorbell, all three turned to the door.

Orihime blinked a couple of times, wondering who I could be before it clicked. "Tatsuki-chan!" And speed to the door and opened it. Kaede shrugged as she picked up both hers and her sisters school bag.

"Hi Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime exclaimed hugging the girl briefly.

"Morning Orihime." Tatsuki greeted with a smile, "You too Kaede."

Kaede nodded to Tatsuki before holding out her older sister school bag. "Here."

"Oh thank you Kaede!" Orihime exclaimed taking her bag before turning around as Kaede walked out the door. "Goodbye Soul-san!" Said soul blinked in surprise but didn't get a chance to reply as the door was slammed shut.

* * *

The three girls were on their way to school, the two older girls were making conversation while Kaede kept quiet.

"We had another soul visit us this morning!" Orihime exclaimed, Tatsuki sighed "He arrived just before you came, he was a little shocked when we told him we could see him."

"You don't say…"

"You've got to believe me Tatsuki!" Orihime pleaded with her best friend

"It's true." Kaede piped up. "He was annoying though…"

"Kaede!" Orihime scolded her younger sibling who just ignored her.

Tatsuki groaned in defeat. What was she to do? Her best friend and her sister believed they could see the dead… She'd never and probably will never hear anyone that would claim such a thing… Unless they were insane but as much as Orihime had a vast imagination, she doubted that she'd lost her sanity nor Kaede for that matter.

"Hey Kaede!" A shouted from further down the room drew the trio's attention to a group of four students.

"Hey guys!" Kaede shouted back, spotting her friends before turning to Orihime, "I'm going to walk with them, see you later!" Kaede exclaimed running towards her friends.

"Be careful and behave!" Orihime shouted after Kaede.

"Will do!"

Tatsuki just shuck her head. "You let her off with too much Orihime."

"Hu?" Orihime blinked innocently at her best friend. "Do I?"

"Hime, she's been excluded twice this year and you've done nothing about it!"

"It is her first year and it's a big new school." Orihime defended, Tatsuki scoffed.

"Yeah it was big for everyone."

"But you know…"

"But?"

"She gets wound up easily."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "Yeah everyone gets angry but that doesn't mean she can go and repeatedly get herself excluded"

"Bu-"

"Hell even I haven't got excluded! Not in my whole school life!"

Orihime blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah, not even once." Tatsuki smirked, Orihime blinked.

"Well maybe I am a little soft…"

"A little?" Tatsuki laughed, "That's an understatement."

* * *

Orihime sighed, again looking out the window. As much as she knew she should be paying attention to the teacher as she needed the grades as much as the next person, no wait scratch that, she needed them more than anyone else in the room! Luckily, she was already second in the class only being beaten by Uryu Ishida –who was also president of the sewing club– but if she wanted to keep her place, she would need to keep up her grade and that meant listening to her teacher!

However, as much as she tried Orihime just couldn't seem to find the effort to concentrate this morning and felt it was more entertaining to watch the rest of the world go by then listen to her teacher as she ranted on about whatever she was teaching.

It was a nice day, she mused, no clouds could be seen and the sky was a nice bright blue with a cooling breeze.

She hoped that Kaede was behaving, so that she wouldn't have to take another trip to the Headmasters office.

'Hmm what should I make for dinner?' Orihime thought to herself still staring out the window. 'Maybe Taco's? With red bean paste! And then a batch for Kaede!' It was a little known fact that Orihime's taste buds were, well let's say adventures… While Kaede wasn't, causing two separate meals to be made.

'Oh! After school, we'll go to the doughnut shop! I haven't been there in a while!' Orihime grinned 'I can't wai-'

Orihime thoughts were broken when she saw a figure fly through the air, before landing on top of the roof to the school's sports centre.

She blinked, all she could see was black blob. Leaning towards the window to get a better look, she tried to make out whatever it was, it was starting to be clearer but better but she needed to get closer, so she leaned forward even more.

She rubbed her eyes she was seeing things, she must be.

I-it, it was person!

They had arms, leg and was wearing black clothing. Yep defiantly a person.

Then again, she could see souls of the dearly departed, so maybe it was just another soul? But no, she had a gut feeling that it wasn't, but if it wasn't a soul then what was it?!

She was once again shocked out of her musing when she saw it move, more specifically it's head and it was looking straight at her!

She learned even further forward.

Deep blue eyes stared into stormy grey.

…It was almost as if time had stopped…

Well unti- _**BAM! **_

Gravity had decided to take effect, since Orihime had learned so far forward, she'd fell of her own chair!

"Ow…" Orihime muttered, her head hurt, she must have hit it when she fell. Meanwhile the rest of the class burst into gossip but Orihime didn't care, either that or she didn't notice as she jumped back up and searched on top of the building, only to be met with nothing.

"They're gone…" She muttered to herself, somewhat disappointed.

_**BAM! **_

A stick of chalk hit her bounced of her head bringing her back into reality.

Really? This was the third time this today something had hit her head! However, she doubted this was going to be the last...

"Finished daydreaming Inoue?" The teacher scolded, only then did Orihime remember that she was in the middle of class, not only that the whole class was looking at her!

She flushed, "Um y-yeah, sorry!" stuttering out an apology as she quickly picked up her chair, bowed and sat back down still blushing.

The teacher shook her head and glared at the rest of the class shutting them up. "If you were even half as interested in your daydream as you were your studies you'd be a genius Inoue… " She muttered before turning back towards the board.

Orihime let out a sigh, giving one quick glance out the window before turning back to the board determined to pay attention and not make any more of a fuss.

What she didn't notice was that she was being stared at by three different for three different reasons…

* * *

_I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY! BECAUSE I LOVED WRITING THIS! :D _

_Anyway before I end better explain a few things like, Kaede. _

_Well since I been watching Bleach and such I never thought Orihime to be the violent type but she would fight to protect someone, so Kaede is Ichigo's aggression, when it's not to protect someone also get into pointless arguments and fights with, no she's not the same age and she might go to the S.S we will see... Mainly because there are parts in the show, like you will see in the next chapter which happen in the anime/manga that I'm putting in but Orihime wouldn't be suited to do so roll on Kaede who will happily be like a portable Tatsuki! _

_Male Rukia? Well damn I must be insane! Um, yes, yes I am but hell just roll with it! _

_Pairings? I'm swaying one way so far but I'm not going to tell you! Maybe I'll do a poll later... _

_As regards to other things in the series, like Ichigo as he's being no longer going to be the substitute in this story, well you'll just have to see..._

_IT'S CANNON/OFF CANNON, Yep that definitely doesn't make sense! _

_WELL ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! (Again) Please leave a review! :D :D_

_PEACE! _


End file.
